


let's take a trip down memory lane (and create more in the future)

by mkjsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 5.1k of just fluff, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, You're going to cry, not cause it's angst cause it's pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkjsoo/pseuds/mkjsoo
Summary: kyungsoo found out he was pregnant, so he finds a creative way to tell jongin.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 170
Collections: #BabyMakingFest2019





	let's take a trip down memory lane (and create more in the future)

**Author's Note:**

> Code : BMF210  
> Pairing : Kyungsoo/Jongin  
> Carrier : Kyungsoo  
> Pregnancy : Any of the two (Pre/during pregnancy or Post pregnancy)  
> Babies : Any of the two (Only one or More than one)  
> Prompt : Kyungsoo found out that he is pregnant. So he's trying to find a creative way of how to tell Jongin
> 
> thanks to the mod for organizing this lovely fest! i apologize for this fic being submitted EXTREMELY late. the mod was super understanding and i love them to pieces.  
> to the prompter, i hope you enjoy the fic!

_Two lines._

Kyungsoo couldn’t believe it. He sat down on the bathroom floor with widened eyes. He took multiple tests to be certain and they all said he was. He was pregnant. He was going to be a father. He couldn’t hold his excitement in and screamed. Meokmul and Monggu barged into the bathroom, putting their paws on their owner, checking to make sure everything was okay. 

Kyungsoo swept them off the floor and hugged them tightly, “Babies, I’m gonna have a baby!” They noticed the excitement from Kyungsoo was so they started barking happily. Kyungsoo laughed and snuggled with them. 

Kyungsoo let go of the two and went to the living room. He sat on the couch, wondering how he should tell his husband. Monggu jumped up on the couch and snuggled next to Kyungsoo. _Should I just tell him when he comes back home?_ He thought while petting Monggu. _But that’s boring, I don’t want that._ He wanted to make the pregnancy announcement for his husband special and unique. Something lit up in his mind. He grabbed the notepad and pen lying on the coffee table and started writing it down. He smiled. 

-

“I’m home!” Jongin kicked off his shoes but turned around to neatly put them in place; he didn’t want to get an earful of Kyungsoo tomorrow. He heard the click of the stove turning off and soft thumps. Kyungsoo was in his cute penguin apron, beautiful than ever before. He smiled. 

“Welcome home!” He hugged Jongin and gave a soft peck on the corner of his mouth. 

“Soo, kiss me for real,” Jongin whined. Kyungsoo giggled and Jongin could tell Kyungsoo was excited. 

“Did something good happen baby?” 

“It’s our special day next week!” Kyungsoo interlocked their fingers and started walking to their room. 

“Your birthday is before that though. Shouldn’t you be more excited about that?” 

“Well, I guess,” he tilted his head in a cute way. “But I like our special day better!” He pushed him into their room, “Go get changed, dinner will be ready soon. It’s your favorite~” Jongin smiled. 

“I love you Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo blushed and giggled. 

“I love you too.” 

-

Kyungsoo turned on a video camera and held it to show his face. He laughed when he saw his reflection, he looked like a mess. He yawned. 

“Good morning~! It’s January 13th, our _special day_ and I’m going to surprise my baby in a creative way. I wanted to record his reaction to it,” he whispered. He walked downstairs quietly to the kitchen to start making breakfast for Jongin. He set up the camera to show all the ingredients. 

“Thank goodness Jongin sleeps like a log, this plan would’ve failed if he didn’t,” he smiled. Once he finished making the meal, he showed the camera a slip of paper and stuck it into the food. He smirked. 

“I hope he doesn’t eat the paper, that would be so bad. But I can imagine him doing that,” he said while wiping the counter with a washcloth. Making sure everything was neat and in place, nodding when he was satisfied with everything. 

He left the video camera and went upstairs to get changed. He came back downstairs and picked up the video camera, switching the camera to show his entire outfit. His (Jongin’s) favorite pink sweater and skinny jeans. He didn’t know how much longer he was going to be able to wear tight jeans so he might as well wear it now. 

He walked out of the house and into his car. He put the camera on the dashboard. “I have a couple of friends helping out but they have no idea what it’s about,” Kyungsoo laughed while he put on his seatbelt. “They’ll find out… eventually.” He smiled. 

-

Slowly waking up, Jongin burrowed himself into the warm, soft sheets, trying to get the most out of his sleep. He softly smiled, it was Sunday, _their day_. He quickly frowned, noticing the usual warmth missing. He felt around his husband, expecting a slap but there was nothing. He reached over the nightstand for his glasses and felt something bulky instead. 

Confused, he looked up and saw a video camera and a piece of paper folded in half. He sat up on his bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before putting on his glasses. The front of the paper had _To Nini_ written in Kyungsoo’s handwriting. He smiled to himself. 

_Hi Nini! It’s our special day and I wanted to give you a special surprise! I’m sorry you didn’t wake up with me snuggling you. It’s all part of the plan and I’m sad I missed my lazy morning snuggle :(( but it’s for the best! There’s breakfast in the kitchen! Oh, I placed a video camera so you can record the entire day today! Love you, Kyungsoo_ _♡_

Jongin laughed and reached over to get the video camera. He turned it on. 

“I think this is on?” He waved. “I was told to record myself this entire day by my lovely husband. He made me breakfast today, let’s go see what he made.” He got out of bed and walked downstairs. He shivered, “Oh, it’s so cold, I forgot to wear a shirt.” He turned the screen towards him and laughed. My hair is a mess. I look like I just fucked- well. I did but Kyungsoo would kill me if I go in detail”

He goes into the kitchen and saw the food that Kyungsoo prepared. He turned the camera to show. “Yoooo, he made me chicken! For breakfast! He never makes it even if I request it!” He turned the camera back to him, showing the brightest smile. “This is the best day and it’s only been 30 minutes since I’ve been awake!” 

He walked over to the kitchen table and placed down the camera to show him eating the chicken happily. He furrowed his eyebrows, noticing some paper in the food. He took it out and noticed there was writing on it. He wiped his hands on his pants, quickly regretting it as he knew once Kyungsoo found out he would get a scolding. 

“So. I just found a piece of paper in my food. Was my husband trying to poison me? Who knows. I’m probably supposed to read it, so here you go. _Hi Nini! You’re gonna have to work to find me! Here’s the first clue: Our eyes met for the first time and then you tripped. But from that moment I knew I was whipped. Where are we?_ ” Jongin looked straight into the camera, “This is going to be a long day.” 

He quickly got ready, not wanting to delay the meeting of his husband. He runs to his car and almost dropped the video camera, barely catching it before it hit the ground. 

“Oops! Soo would’ve definitely murdered me if he found out I broke it,” he chuckles and got inside the car. He placed the camera on the dashboard. He took the paper out and read it multiple times, trying to solve the riddle. 

“Ok, the problem here is there’s been way too many times I’ve tripped when I met Soo’s eyes. Like can you even blame me though? His eyes are gorgeous and- OH! It’s the cafe!” He throws the paper to the side and starts the car. “I never want to relive that moment but I guess we have to,” he groans but there’s a smile on his face.

-

He quickly drove to the cafe, knowing the path like the back of his hand. He grabbed the camera and got out of his car, only to find Baekhyun waiting for him with a smile and a camera in his hand. 

“What are you doing here?” Jongin raised his eyebrow. 

“For you dummy! I would be in bed right now if my precious Soo didn’t ask me to help him out. Now shoo! Go order Soo’s favorite drink,” he pushed him into the cafe. 

It wasn’t hard for Jongin to order Kyungsoo’s favorite drink, he memorized all of Kyungsoo’s orders to impress back in their college days. He smiled at the memory, trying so hard to impress his hyung. He came back with a latte and Baekhyun smiled. He handed him a slip of paper. 

“Is this the second clue?” Baekhyun nodded. He held up his camera to show Jongin reading the note. “Does this mean I don’t have to record anymore?” 

Baekhyun shook his head, “Nah, you still have to record. Soo said something about wanting multiple angles?” 

“Oh,” he nodded, knowing how Kyungsoo would want everything to be perfect for his plan. “Okay, it says: _It was a romantic night, the stars were shining bright. We felt a spark in our first kiss, I gave a sigh of bliss. Where are we now?_ ” Jongin had a blank look on his face. 

“Oh boy. We’re gonna be here all day guys.” Baekhyun sighed. 

“Wait first kiss. First kiss. Oh my god. First kiss, where was it. Every kiss feels like our first kiss, I can’t tell the difference,” Jongin panicked. 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “We get it, you’re in love with Kyungsoo. Wipe that whipped look off of your face. Hurry and solve it, we can’t go anywhere if you don’t solve the riddle.” 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “We get it, you’re in love with Kyungsoo. Wipe that whipped look off of your face. Hurry and solve it, we can’t go anywhere if you don’t solve the riddle.”

After some thought, something lit up in his mind. “Oh! The hiking spot near the university we went to!”

”There we go! I thought we were going to be stuck here all day! Let’s go!”

“Wait you’re following me?”

“Soo wanted me to make sure you wouldn’t do anything stupid,” he responded, receiving an understanding nod from Jongin. He was known as a clumsy person.

-

A notification sound startled Kyungsoo. He grabbed his phone to see who it was. He laughed and looked at the camera he set up in his car.

“Ah, I just got a text from Baekhyun that he finally got the riddle. Surprisingly he’s on time. Knowing him though, it’s not going to last that long.”

There was another notification sound. Kyungsoo read the text and rolled his eyes.

“Baekhyun just texted me that he's going to ask about the first time we met so I should talk about it too.” Kyungsoo groaned. He should’ve saw this coming when he asked Baekhyun for help. 

“The first time our eyes met was at the cafe Jongin just went to. Notice how I saw ‘our eyes met’. That’s cause the first time I met him was during our high school festival. He performed with Sehun and that’s where I found myself to be interested in him. Obviously he was very popular with everyone so I was basically a random person in the crowd.” Kyungsoo laughed. 

“Ever since then though, I started noticing him a lot during school. And then it hit me. Yeah, Kim Kai was the one that grabbed my attention but Kim Jongin was the one I fell for. He was the student who walked into walls because he didn’t get enough sleep, the person who would always help others out, the person who gushes about cute animals—yup I caught him doing that once.

It’s really funny though. I was talking about him with Baekhyun that day at the cafe and he just barged in. Always makes me think, ‘was it meant to be?’” Kyungsoo looked at the camera and smiled. “Probably.” 

-

“Hyung, do you know what the surprise it?” Jongin asked, his eyes concentrated on the road. Baekhyun zoomed into Jongin’s face, much to his annoyance. 

He looked up and shook his head. “Not a single clue. Soo asked us to help out but didn’t give us any details other than the instructions he got from him.” Jongin hummed in response. 

“So Jongin, when was the first time you met Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun smirked when he saw Jongin slowly turn red. He zoomed out to show how much of a blushing mess he was. 

“Do we have to?” He whined. 

“Yes.” 

Jongin sighed, “The first time we met, or well I met him, was in the cafe we were just at. We were in high school—I didn’t know he went to the same school as me but I did notice he was wearing the same uniform as me. I’ve never been to the cafe ever in my high school life but that day something just—I don’t know how to say it. I just kinda got pulled into that cafe?” 

“Just say you pulled an all nighter and go, no need to be so damn cheesy.” Baekhyun muttered under his breath. 

“I walked into the cafe and it was really quiet—not a lot of people were there. I guess I slammed the door open? I remember everyone being startled when I entered. But I swear I didn’t.” 

“Buddy, you slammed the door so hard, we thought it broke.” 

“Anyway, Soo looked up and I caught his eyes and I guess it was love at first sight cause he was —everything about him was so beautiful I just—I couldn’t think straight, you know? The only thing in my head at that time was, ‘I have to talk to him and get his number. I want to get to know him more’ But I really badly needed that caffeine so I walked over to the cashier. And I guess I just never stopped looking at him?” 

Baekhyun nodded. “Uh huh. It was like your eyes were locked onto a target.” 

“Yeah basically myfacehitthefloorandImadeafooloutofmyselfinfrontofmycrush.” Jongin said in one breath. 

“Sorry can you repeat that? I didn’t quite understand what you just said.” Baekhyun said in a teasing matter. 

“I made a fool out of myself in front of my crush and it was embarrassing. Talking about it now makes me want to cry.” 

“It was hilarious! And Kyungja looked soooo worried for you. I thought you did it on purpose to get his attention but no. You were just dumb and whipped.”

Jongin gave him a quick glare before looking back at the road. “Even though I ate shit, I still got Kyungsoo’s number and free coffee. Killed two birds with one stone. And it looks like we’re here so no more talks about embarrassing moments!” Jongin grabbed his own camera and hopped out of the car, not wanting to answer anymore of Baekhyun’s questions. 

“To be honest,” Baekhyun turned the camera to show his face. “They were probably meant to be. But I’m never going to admit that to them because they’re disgusting. Wait, I just admitted it right now. Oh well. Love you guys!” He got out of the car and followed Jongin until the start of the trail. 

Jongin realized Baekhyun wasn’t following him. “You’re not coming along?” 

Baekhyun shook his head. “My job here is done! You’ll meet someone up there. Have fun!” He waved and walked away. Jongin was confused as to what was planned but decided not to think too deep into it. He remembered how strenuous the hike was and had to mentally prepare himself before he started the hike.

-

“I’m starting to regret this.” Jongin heaved, thinking how crazy he was back in his university days running up and down the trail as a workout. 

As he was nearing the goal, he saw two figures. He squinted to get a better look but he couldn’t tell who they were. Getting closer to the end, he realized it was Junmyeon and Sehun. Sehun was carrying a video camera similar to his. He focused his camera to the couple and smiled. 

“Look at those lovebirds. They’re disgusting,” he said with a teasing tone.

“Hi Jongin! Long time now see~” Junmyeon smiled. 

“You finally fucking got here. Soo’s going to be disappointed that you took forever.” Sehun shook his head. The contrast between the couple’s greetings made him chuckle. 

“I’m guessing you two have the next riddle.” Jongin asked. The two looked at each other and smirked. 

“You’re going to have to fight us for it.” Sehun slipped his arm around the other’s waist and Junmyeon leaned back into his embrace. Jongin had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. 

“If you want the next riddle, you need to answer some questions that you should know about Kyungsoo.” Junmyeon smiled. Jongin groaned. He just wanted to see Kyungsoo. 

“You should know these Jongin,” Sehun teased, “or Kyungsoo’s going to be mad~” he snickered. 

Junmyeon lightly punched him, “Stop bullying him! Question 1, where was Kyungsoo born?” 

Jongin rolled his eyes, “Easy. Goyang, Gyeonggi Province.” 

Sehun leaned over to look at the phone Junmyeon was holding. “Correct! Question 2, what is Kyungsoo’s favorite ice cream flavor?” 

“Mint Chocolate Chip. Are there any hard questions? These are too easy.” 

Junmyeon raised his eyebrow, “Question 3, which date was Kyungsoo’s favorite?” 

Jongin smiled at the camera Sehun was holding. “The one where we stayed in and cuddled while watching his favorite romance dramas because Soo was sick and felt bad for not being able to do something fancy for our anniversary.” 

“Yup, you got it. Last question.” Sehun said. 

“Finally.” 

“There’s one song Kyungsoo loves hearing you sing. What is it?” 

Jongin widened his eyes. It’s been a while since he sang in front of Kyungsoo. He felt insecure about his voice even though Kyungsoo repeatedly tells him he loves Jongin’s voice out of all the voices in the world. He begged to differ, Kyungsoo was so much better. 

“I don’t know.” 

“Hm, that’s not the answer.” Sehun smirked. 

“I really don’t know,” Jongin furrowed his brows.

“Looks like we’ll have to give you a clue,” Junmyeon said, “Kyungsoo.” 

“How is that supposed to help? That clue doesn’t even make sen- oh. That’s Okay. It’s the song he wrote.” Jongin smiled. _Does that mean he caught me singing it?_

“Yay! Finally, you slowpoke, here’s the riddle.” Sehun handed him a piece of paper. Jongin snatched the paper out of his hand and opened it. 

“It says, _Allergy season was the worst, we both had to be cursed. We cuddled and slept; those dates were simple but my heart was swept. Where are we now?_ The hospital where Minseok hyung works!” 

“Bingo!” The couple said. Jongin smiled. _One step closer to Kyungsoo_. 

-

“I got a text from Sehun that Jongin completed their stop and he needed a hint to answer the last question,” he shook his head and smiled at the camera. “He rarely sings in front of me because he’s so insecure about his own voice which makes me really sad.” He pouted. 

But I catch him singing the song I wrote sometimes and it makes my heart go crazy. He has such a wonderful voice, it’s soft and sweet. Just like him. Sometimes I wish he would sing more in front of me. I guess I’ll just have to coax him with kisses and cuddles.” Kyungsoo giggled. 

-

Sehun sat in the passenger seat while Junmyeon sat in the back. The camera was on the dashboard, Sehun checking it to make sure all three of them were in the frame. 

Junmyeon leaned against the front seats, “So Jongin, what do you like about Kyungsoo?” Jongin smiled. 

“I don’t even know where to start.” 

“Oh no, he has that look on his face.” Sehun groaned. 

“What look?” Junmyeon asked. 

“The look where he’s about to monologue about how much he loves his Kyungsoo hyung and how he’s so special and he must’ve saved the world in his past life to be with such a beautiful and amazing person—”

“Kyungsoo brings light to my life,” Jongin interrupted Sehun. “Whatever he does, I somehow feel like I’m falling in love all over again. Obviously I’m the stupid one in the relationship,” the other two nod in agreement, “but sometimes Kyungsoo reaches the same level of crackhead and it’s like we connected with our stupidity.” Jongin smiled and Sehun tried his hardest not to gag from all the cheesiness he had to witness. Junmyeon glared at him and lightly punched him. 

“Whenever he smiles, his eyes turn into crescents and his lips turn into a heart shape. Whenever he’s surprised, his eyes become wise and he opens his mouth like a baby. He knows how I’m feeling without me needing to voice it out. I could do on and on but we’re here so let me just sum it up.

“I like everything about Kyungsoo, including the things he thinks as flaws but I think of them as perfections.” Jongin got out of the car with his camera while Sehun turned the camera to focus on him. 

“I almost cried at how cheesy that was. Soo, how do you live?” Junmyeon punched him and Sehun pouted. 

“Stop being so mean to Jongin!” 

Jongin knocked on the passenger window, startling both of them. Sehun rolled down the window. “So, I’m assuming you’re not going to follow me?” 

They nodded and got out of the car. They waved goodbye and wished him good luck on the rest of his journey. 

-

Jongin didn’t really know if he was allowed to record himself at the hospital so he turned off his camera. Jongin walked into the hospital and spotted Minseok talking to one of the nurses. He looked over and saw Jongin. He opened his mouth in surprise and quickly walked over with a huge smile on his face. 

“Hey! How’s your allergies doing?” Minseok slyly smiled. 

“Shut up,” Jongin muttered, feeling the blood rise to his face.

“Anyways, you’re here for the riddle right?” Jongin nodded. “Follow me then.” 

Jongin followed Minseok into his office. When he walked inside, he noticed a video camera stand pointing to the 4 different flowers lying on the table. Minseok noticed the confusion all over Jongin’s face and snickered. 

“These are the flowers that Kyungsoo said has major significance in your relationship. Place them in order.” 

“Huh?? What order?” Jongin panicked. If there was one thing he was bad at, it was putting things in chronological order. 

“You’ll know.” Minseok gestured him to start. Jongin sighed. 

He walked over to the table and looked at the camera with a face of defeat. He started to sift through his memories, hoping that each flower he saw sparked some flashback. The first flower he recognized were the roses. He remembered the first time he gave Kyungsoo roses. His cheeks were the same rosy color and Jongin adored the look on him. It was when they were still in high school, a week after the cafe incident. He didn’t know if Kyungsoo was allergic to flowers but he wanted to court him in the most romantic way possible. He remembered Kyungsoo taking the flowers and their fingers had slightly touched, feeling tingly from the touch. Kyungsoo had smelled them and smiled to himself. The sight was ethereal to Jongin. He couldn’t stop staring at him, drowning in the sight of Kyungsoo looking adorable with beautiful roses. Kyungsoo looked up and smiled. 

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo said quietly, before closing his locker and leaving to his next class. 

Jongin smiled at the memory. He placed the roses first, getting a nod of approval from Minseok. 

The next flowers he recognized were the wisteria. They saw those when they visited japan, the first vacation they had as a couple. They had visited the flower tunnel as a request from Kyungsoo which Jongin didn’t regret going to. He looked beautiful while looking at the flowers in awe that Jongin couldn’t help but snap a few pictures in secret. The heart shaped smile he fell for, the deep, soothing laugh he loved, everything he loved about Kyungsoo intensified when they were in the tunnel. Kyungsoo had his pinky linked with Jongin’s, pulling him to see more of the flowers.

Jongin pulled him in for a hug and unconsciously whispered, “I love you.” Kyungsoo looked up, noticing he had a slight blush. 

He buried his face in Jongin’s chest and muffled, “I love you too.” Jongin tipped his chin up and leaned in for a kiss. 

Jongin came back to his senses and laughed at the memory. He placed the wisteria next to the roses and Minseok clapped his hands. 

He looked at the two remaining flowers and closed his eyes. One flower came up: The Frangipani. It was when all of their friends miraculously had open schedules for a vacation with all nine of them. They decided on Fiji, a dream trip they’ve been planning to go since high school. Jongin liked the scenery they saw but he couldn’t help but think Kyungsoo was the prettiest. He had gone off to get him a bouquet of those flowers and the smile Kyungsoo had when he gave the bouquet to Jongin was engraved in his mind forever. Jongin kissed Kyungsoo as a thank you. He took one of the flowers and placed it behind Kyungsoo’s ear. The latter blushed and Jongin realized how it contrasted well with the color of the flower. 

Jongin placed those next to the wisteria. Minseok nodded with a smile. 

Jongin looked at the last flower remaining. His breath hitched. They were gardenias. It was their wedding day. Jongin remembered Kyungsoo glowing while walking down the aisle. Jongin tried his best to remain calm and not cry but with every step, Kyungsoo looked angelic. With the white suit and veil, there was an effect that Jongin just couldn’t describe. They exchanged their vows, everything was surreal. Jongin started sobbing while reading his vows. 

“Y-you never fail to look the prettiest with flowers Soo.” He sobbed. 

Kyungsoo smiled and plucked a gardenia out of the bouquet and placed it behind Jongin’s ear. 

“You big baby.” 

Jongin teared up at the cherished memory and placed the flower at the end. He wiped his tears and looked up, suddenly remembering he was being recorded. 

“Oh shoot. I completely forgot about the recording.” 

“Shouldn’t be a problem, I think,” Minseok said. “Here’s the last riddle.” A piece of paper was handed to him. 

“ _It was pouring but we were still exploring. We laughed and ran until we were tired; you suddenly looked serious and I was terrified. You whispered those words and my vision blurred. Where are we now?_ Oh! This is easy! The park we always went to in high school.” Minseok nodded. 

“Now shoo! You took too long. Soo’s waiting for you.” He waved him away. 

Jongin quickly walked out of the hospital and into his car, setting up the camera. He started driving to the park, the place that held the most memories of their relationship. 

-

“I got a text from Min! He said Jongin completed the flower game.” He laughed. “I really like flowers, smelling them especially and I think Jongin caught onto that. He’s given me a lot of flowers these past few years and I know he secretly takes photos while I admire them.

He likes flowers too. Whenever I give him flowers, he always has a look of shook and one time he told me that he’s never gotten a bouquet of flowers in his life and from that moment I made sure that every once in a while—when he least expects it—I get him flowers. His reactions are so cute.” He sighed. 

“Oh wait! That means Jongin’s on his way! Gotta start preparing now!” Kyungsoo took the camera and got out of the car, starting the preparation for the big reveal. 

-

“I completely forgot that this whole journey was for the special surprise Kyungsoo planned for our _special_ day. But it was a really nice way of looking at the past to see how far we’ve gone,” he laughed. 

“I hope Kyungsoo sees this and blushes but I love him very much and I don’t regret a single moment with him. There’s moments where I don’t believe in myself but Kyungsoo is always telling me that he believes in me enough that it covers my insecurity and it’s true. Sometimes I feel like he doesn’t know how much I appreciate him. I really think he’s my angel that some force gave to me and I’ll cherish every moment with him. And we’re here! I think I see him!!” He said excitedly. 

The sun had just started to set, shielded behind the tall trees that was surrounding the love of his life. The sky turned into smooth collisions of red and yellow that slowly faded into pastels. 

He ran up to Kyungsoo and hugged him with so much force, it knocked the present he was holding out of his hand. Jongin noticed another camera set up. _Damn, how many cameras do we have?_

Kyungsoo pecked his cheek, “Hi honey! You made it in time.” He held both of Jongin’s hands. “To end this crazy journey, I have one more thing planned. But!” Jongin tilted his head in confusion. Kyungsoo giggled, “You have to answer the final question.”

“I can answer anything.” Jongin smiled. 

Kyungsoo picked up the present, “If you want the present that’s in my hand, you have to tell me the exact same thing you told me here, 4 years ago.” 

“How can I forget? I said, ‘Will you be the light that saves me from tripping everywhere by marrying me?’ and you started crying before saying yes.” He pinched Kyungsoo’s cheek and he giggled.

Kyungsoo nodded, “You’re right! But I didn’t cry, I got dust in my eyes.” He pouted. 

Jongin kissed him to make the pout go away, “Uh huh babe.” 

“Here’s the present! Congratulations for completing the journey! Open it!” 

Jongin looked at Kyungsoo with suspicion and slowly opened the present. 

“Is this a thermometer?” Kyungsoo looked at him with disbelief. “Oh, a toothbrush!” Kyungsoo gaped. Jongin held it closer and widened his eye with realization. 

“Soo… are you serious? Is this real? Is this happening?” 

Kyungsoo felt tears forming and was only able to nod vigorously, scared his voice as going to betray him. Jongin hugged him tightly. He lifted him up and spun him around in excitement. 

Kyungsoo laughed, “Put me down Jonginnie! Hey!” They share a chaste kiss. 

“YES! KYUNGSOO! WE’RE GONNA BE PARENTS!” He looked at the camera, “PARENTS!” 

Jongin placed him down and leaned his forehead against Kyungsoo’s. “Yes Nini. Parents.” 

“I’m so happy. I-I can’t describe how I feel with words.” 

“Well from the looks of it, you’re crying tears of happiness,” he wiped Jongin’s tears away with his thumb. 

“You too baby. You’re crying.” 

“Because your reaction is too precious,” he circled his arms around Jongin’s waist, pulling him into a hug. He nestled his head into his chest. “I love you Jongin and I can’t wait to start a family with you.” Kyungsoo looked up. 

Jongin leaned down for a quick kiss. “I love you so much Soo. I can’t wait to create more lovely memories.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!!!!! tbh the moment i read creative way i thought of those really over the top baby reveals or promposals and i've always wanted to like plan one out so this was a great way for me to fulfill that lol. i hope i didn't make you cry because of the fluff hehe. any comments/criticism would be nice! once again, thanks for reading! 
> 
> follow my twitter @kjindkso for more kaisoo + exo content!


End file.
